¿Hunter or Prey?
by Deaths Valkirya
Summary: En solo 2 días redujeron a cenizas mas de la mitad de uno de los 4 reinos ¿De donde salieron? Nadie lo sabe, solo matan y devoran todo. La única esperanza recae en ellos: Los Hunters y Huntress que juraron proteger de la oscuridad su mundo... pero puede que ni ellos puedan con esta carga. Este fic participa en el reto #2 "Habia una vez..." del foro La Academia Beacon


_**DISCLAMER:**_ Este fic está basado en la "Historia de trasfondo" del juego _**EVOLVE**_ , espero que sea de su agrado.

La aeronave sobrevolaba el océano, su destino es el reino de Mistral, el director Ozpin miraba con seriedad un monitor en donde se podía ver una gran zona arrasada y en ruinas.

– ¿Está seguro de esto, señor? – Pregunto la chica de cabello anaranjado con un tono sumamente preocupado – Esas cosas superaron a las fuerzas especiales de Atlas en menos de 2 días… está claro que no nos enfrentamos a criaturas del Grimm normales…

– Tanto como el cristal… llévanos, Penny… – Respondió dándose la vuelta mientras caminaba hacia una de las salas de la nave, donde varios estudiantes de Beacon miraban por los monitores y ventanas el estado actual del reino…

– ¿Q-Que cosa ha hecho esto…? – Pregunto con miedo cierta fauna con orejas de conejo.

– Parece… – Interrumpe Ozpin llamando la atención de todos – … que lo que tenemos que matar… Pude hablar con Ironwood… esto ya no es un problema con las criaturas… – Todos los presentes miran preocupados y algunos asustados a su actuar director, quien sin perder su temple les explica la situación – se trata de una evacuación a gran escala. Prepárense, llegaremos en breve…

– ¡Ya oyeron al director…! – Dijo de pronto la profesora Goodwitch – ¡… alístense!

Los estudiantes abandonaron la sala y se dirigieron a una armería, donde sus equipos y armas esperaban.

– "¡Seamos Cazadores…!" dijiste, "¡Veremos el mundo!"… olvidaste mencionar lo de que se podría llegar a "Saltar a una Trituradora"… – Se quejo el joven Lark mientras se colocaba su armadura.

– ¡Hay mucha gente haya abajo…! – Interrumpió Ruby – ¡Sin nuestra ayuda morirán…!

– Penny ¿Sabemos que son esas cosas? – Cuestiono Blake mientras revisaba sus armas.

– Nadie parece saberlo. Los datos de los primeros equipos enviados informan que son especies desconocidas, inteligentes, agresivas, crecen y se reproducen a gran velocidad… y tienen un apetito voraz…. – Sin saberlo, con cada nuevo dato que daba la joven aumentaba el miedo en algunos – Es mas que evidente que no son nativos de Remn…

– Monstruos…. – Comento el joven Ren quien guardaba sus Armas en sus mangas mientras veía a sus compañeros con serenidad, aunque era evidente que el también estaba nervioso – Vamos a cazar monstruos….

– ¿Y tenemos que evacuar todo Mistral? – Pregunto la joven Yang al profesor quien también se preparaba – Perdone que lo diga, pero va a ser un fracaso…

– Ahora mismo se los están zampando…. – Hablo en tono más que negativo el joven Cardin quien recargaba su maza en su hombro.

– Vamos a cubrir su retirada y a sacar de aquí a todos los que podamos… ¿Verdad? – Asiendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano el joven Jaune trataba de sonar seguro de si mismo.

– ¡Por mi esta bien… siempre quise dirigir una retirada imposible con todo en contra! – Dijo emocionada Yang mientras desplegaba sus guantes y los chocaba.

– Quizás sea imposible… sin embargo nunca se sabe…

– ¡Asi se habla Pyrrha, rompámosles las piernas a esas cosas!

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

– El último transporte sale al alba, señorita Schnee...

– Cuanta mas gente lo aborde será mejor…

– ¡24 horas de gloria y combates!

– Emm… ¿Profesor Port? No estamos aquí de vacaciones…

– ¿24 horas disparando y matando Grimms? No, eso jovencitos no son vacaciones… ¡Es el paraíso!

Algunas risas se hicieron presentes con el comentario del viejo, que a pesar de su edad se veía con mucha emoción de iniciar ya el combate. Una pequeña sacudida tomo por sorpresa a la mayoría para luego dar que las luces se apagaran y en su lugar unas de color rojo se encendieron.

– _Hemos llegado, todo el personal al área de desembarco, repito; todo el personal…_

Ante este mensaje los estudiante se dirigieron al muelle, donde varios Bullheads eran alistados, cada equipo (RWBY, JNPR, CRDN, CFVY y los otros, los cuales jamás se mencionan XD) tenían su propia nave. Cuando todos estaban a bordo de sus respectivos vehículos alzaron vuelo y bajaron del crucero de Guerra (Similar al que asiste a la invasión Grimm al final del volumen 2) los estudiantes pudieron ver una zona militar con una enorme cantidad de Androides, Mechas de batalla (Como el del capitulo de la autopista) y otras armas diversas. Cuando llegaron al suelo los estudiantes descendieron y marcharon hasta un andén donde se podía ver al General Ironwood dando ordenes a sus hombres, pero lo que mas sorprendió a los estudiantes fue la enorme cantidad de Hunters y Huntress que había, al parecer todos fueron llamados, algunos estudiantes incluso abandonaron al grupo para encontrarse con algún conocido, familiar o amigo, que estaba cerca.

– ¿Crees que Papá o el Tio hayan venido también? – Pregunto Ruby a su hermana mientras miraba a su alrededor.

– Lo mas seguro es que si…

– Fueron los primeros en ser llamados – Interrumpió Ozpin a las jóvenes – Pero ellos ya se encuentran en el frente….

– ¡General…! – Interrumpió un efectivo – ¡…Los Hunters han llegado!

– Me alegra de verlos… llegan en buen momento… por favor, síganme – Los estudiantes dieron una rápida mirada a su Director, quien asintió dando a entender que siguieran la orden, el General los llevo hasta el otro extremo del andén, donde había otras personas y una pantalla que mostraba el mapa de Mistral – Vosotros sois los mejores Hunters y Huntress de esta generación, os hemos traído aquí porque Remnant esta en una crisis de proporción mundial, hoy protegerán lo que queda del reino de Mistral – El General les dio la espalda mientras señalaba el mapa, donde se podía ver una enorme mancha de color negro cubriendo parte del continente – Creemos que estas… "cosas" aparecieron de Menagerie y han estado emigrando al norte, son grandes, aumentan de tamaño y han devorando todo a su paso… y hago especial énfasis en "TODO"…

– ¿Que quiere decir? – Cuestiono Pyrrha

– Al parecer, aunque claramente se tratan de Criaturas del Grimm, estas en particular matan y devoran a las otras especies – Los estudiantes comenzaron a alterarse, ¿ _Criaturas del Grimm devorando a otras_? – los dejare con el único que los ha tenido lo suficientemente cerca como para explicarles a quienes se enfrentan… – Dicho esto el General los lleva a otro muelle donde los estudiantes reconocieron a uno de los muchos científicos del lugar.

– ¡Hola alumnos! ¿Quién esta listo para salvar el mundo?

– ¿¡Profesor Ooblek!? – Gritaron la mayoría de los alumnos

– ¡Asi es, como uno de los mejores científicos, historiadores y hunters de la generación pasada, mis habilidades y conocimientos fueron requeridos para esta misión de vital importancia y… Es Doctor Ooblek… no hice mi doctorado por puro placer jovencitos! – El equipo RWBY no pudo evitar reir al recordar esa misma línea hacia unos años.

– Bartholomew – Interrumpió Peter – Dinos que sabes de esas cosas…

– ¡Oh, es cierto… Bueno, para empezar son unos bichos ENORMES, muy feos y con mucho, mucho blindaje… escupen fuego… nos pueden achicharrar vivos… y esos son solo los que vi… – A pesar de que el profesor hablaba de ellos con mucha emoción, esa explicación solo amplificaba mas el miedo que de por si ya algunos habían cogido minutos antes – Creen que están en lo mas alto de la cadena alimentaria…!

– ¡No saben a quien se enfrentan! – Grito la joven Rose tratando de animar la situación, cosa que logro… solo que no en la medida que ella quería.

– ¡Muy bien, ahora explicare sus misiones: Hemos detectado múltiples señales de socorro de zonas en la "brecha", que es el limite de esta mancha roja de aquí – El profesor vuelve a mostrar el mapa que habían visto anteriormente con el General – Además detectamos múltiples señales térmicas en estas zonas de aquí y un numero concentrado de creaturas en estos otros lugares… – Los equipos veían aterrados las zonas indicadas, prácticamente abarcaban todo Mistral – Los equipos mas experimentados serán la "Punta de la lanza", ellos guiaran las tropas contra los monstruos mientras que los nuevos se quedaran aquí y asistirán con la evacuación… no creo necesario recordarles que esas cosas lograron todo esto en menos de 2 dias… asi que cuídense y no se separen de sus equipos… Buena suerte!

– Por favor síganme… – Indico uno de los androides – Les daremos sus municiones…

– Pero ya tenemos nuestras armas…

– ¡Oh, es cierto, lo estaba olvidando, ejem, como dije, esas cosas tienen mucho blindaje, pero es especialmente mas resistente al Dust, por eso y gracias a los diversos museos del mundo, hemos cogido tanta munición de plomo como hemos podido… – Ante lo dicho algunos estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar – Descuiden, son completamente adaptables a sus armas actuales…

– Muy bien, guíenos.

El androide asintió y los llevo a una bodega donde se podía apreciar una montaña de municiones de todos los calibres y modelos. Los Hunters se acercaron a otro androide, le dieron las especificaciones de sus armas y este les equipo con las municiones correspondientes.

– ¿Creen que estemos bien? – Pregunto Blake a sus compañeras.

– ¡Seguro… solo debemos darles con todo!

– No lo se… mira todo lo que han hecho en tan poco tiempo…

– Te preocupas demasiado Weiss, recuerda que no iremos solas, nos acompañaran maquinas y otros cazadores…

– ¡Yang tiene razón, debemos esforzarnos, por eso elegimos ser Huntress, para ayudar a aquellos que no pueden!

 _TODO EL PERSONAR QUE HAYA TERMINADO DE ALISTARSE Y TOMAR SUS MUNICIONES POR FAVOR DIRIJANCE AL MUELLE PARA RECIBIR LAS INDICACIONES DE SU MISION; REPITO, TODO EL PERSONAL…_

– Muy bien… ¡Es hora de la verdad!

Los equipos de Hunters se reunieron de nuevo en el primer andén, donde el General les esperaba. Al llegar pudieron notar en la pantalla 4 secciones que al parecer dividían las tareas o misiones, las cuales eran: Rescate de civiles, Destrucción de nidos, Casería y ayuda con la evacuación.

– Muy bien, la asignación de misiones a los diferentes equipos será la siguiente: equipo VOID, ustedes…

– ¿Qué crees que nos toque? – Pregunto la heredera Schnee.

– No lo se… cualquiera es igual de peligrosa que las demás…. – Comento Blake quien miraba atenta la pantalla.

– Tal vez nos toque ayudar con la evacuación….. – Comento en forma optimista el joven Arc.

– Jaune, recuerda que solo los de primero harán eso…

– Gracias por recordármelo Pyrrha…..

– ¡Sin importar que pase estaremos bien, solo debemos recordar nuestro entrenamiento, confiar en nuestros compañeros y darlo todo!

– ¡Asi se habla hermanita…! ¡SOMOS HUNTERS, NO LE TEMEMOS A LOS GRIMM!

– ¡SI! – Gritaron al unisonó los equipos RWBY Y JNPR.

– ¡Ejem….Como iba diciendo…. Los equipos RWBY, JNPR y CFVY serán enviados a la zona sur, sus misiones son Cacería para los tres equipos, eso es todo, retírense!

 _A todos los equipos se les informa que sus naves se encuentran listas, por favor abórdenlas para ser dirigidos a sus misiones; repito, a todos los…_

Todos los jóvenes se dirigieron a sus respectivos Bullheads, cuando todos los Hunters se encontraban sobre sus vehículos estos levantaron vuelo. Por su parte el profesor Ozpin y Glynda veian las naves partir, cuando la ultima salió de la base procedieron a entrar a lo que era "Control de Misión", donde el General Iroonwood monitoreaba a todos los equipos.

– _Escuchen con atención, este es un mensaje para los equipos de Caza, aunque las armas cuerpo a cuerpo son realmente efectivas se recomienda a los equipos hacer uso de sus ataques a distancia, los "monstruos" son extremadamente peligrosos a corta distancia, esto es por su seguridad, ahora, las criaturas se dividen en cuatro categorías ("C"), de la 0 a la 3, ahora explicare el nivel de riesgo: las criaturas C-0: de uno metros de alto, son muy débiles y fáciles de matar; C-1: 5 o 7 metros, son mas resistentes, C-2 alcanza los 12 metros… tengan cuidado con estos, son mas listos; y finalmente C-4…[Señal estática]….. son extremadamente raros, miden cerca de los 15 o 16 metros y son los mas peligrosos… jamás, repito, JAMAS se enfrenten a un C-3…. Es una muerte segura….._ – Las miembros de RWBY se miraron preocupadas, las criaturas sin duda eran grandes.

– ¡V-Vamos a estar bien… solo debemos tener cuidado….!

Sus compañeras no respondieron, claramente ellas no tenían la misma confianza que su líder, ellas habían aceptado ser Huntress por razones muy distintas a ella, pero era claro que no darían la espalda al mundo que las ha alojado. El tiempo corria y las jóvenes podían ver como el terreno cambiaba de la vegetación y vida a la muerte y desolación, aunque aun queda algo de verde en aquella zona, la destrucción era evidente.

– _¡CUIDADO!_ – Grito el piloto que movio violentamente la nave mientras esquivaba unas rocas que iban directo a ellos – _CG, nos atacan con rocas, repito, nos atacan…._

… _._

 _…..[Sonido de Explosión]….. Han alcanzado uno de los motores….. No podemos continuar… estamos cayendo…_

 _…Objetivo localizado, procediendo a eliminar…[Sonidos de lucha]….._

 _….¡SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ MALDITA SEA…..[Rugido Desconocido]… TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!..._

Esos eran algunos de los múltiples mensajes que el CG (Cuartel General) recibía a pocos minutos de haber comenzado las misiones.

– Es peor de lo que esperaba….

– Confiemos en sus capacidades….

– ¡Esto no esta bien, serán asesinados! – Se quejo Goodwitch

– Confía un poco mas en ellos, saben lo que deben hacer….

– Es cierto Glynda, de cualquier manera el "Titán" (El Crucero de Guerra) esta sobrevolando las zonas, si necesitan apoyo desplegaremos ayuda lo antes posible para asistirles….

La profesora no respondió, siguió mirando su pergamino revisando el estado de los alumnos de Beacon. 24 horas de duras batallas habían comenzado, los equipos habían sido desplegados y habían comenzado con sus respectivas tareas, pero no todos volverían….. pero eso será en otra ocasión.

Tachan!

He aquí mi Fic, algo corto, pero espero que sea de su agrado. Planeo continuarlo, pero será en otra cosa xD.

Hasta luego!


End file.
